


Mistletoe

by What_a_mess (Myself)



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/pseuds/What_a_mess
Summary: A super short, fluffy thing that doesn'tquiteactually fill the prompt "Decorating" but shhhh...
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Longmire Holiday Exchange





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cminerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/gifts).



“Why did my personal assistant just kiss me?”

Cady sat up sharply, uncurling her legs from his sofa to turn and look at Jacob in shock and building outrage. “On the cheek,” he clarified, holding up a familiar sprig of greenery to show her, “and then laughed at me.” Cady’s look of outrage collapsed into a guilty smile and she shifted to tuck her feet back under her. Jacob leveled an unimpressed look at her. “I don’t mind some decorations, but above the door to my home office might not be the best place for this,” he told her, flicking the mistletoe at her so that the green bundle with its cheerful little red bow landed on the seat next to her.

“Alright, I might have gotten a little carried away there,” she admitted, picking it up and twirling it. He hummed in amused agreement, ambling into the room with his hands tucked into his pockets, coming up behind the sofa next to where she sat in front of the fire. “Though, in my defense…” she said with a wicked smile and held the mistletoe above her own head. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, slow and warm.


End file.
